warzone2100fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rman Jack
Rush2049 Hey Rman, just thaught I would take some time before anyone else to say thanks... I am learning this type of space, but already i see why it is going to get things done! I will help in any way I can along the lines of Warzone 2100 and the new Campain. ~rush2049~ Angela Hi Rman Jack. Welcome to Wikicities. I was wondering why you are choosing to protect so many pages at this early stage. Normally this is only used as a last resort, usually due to excessive vandalism. The default ought to be that pages stay editable by everyone. Also, you don't need to unprotect a page before you edit it. Since you are an admin, you can edit protected pages. Let me know if I can be of any help with this wiki. Angela 12:02, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) In case you didn't know, you can sign your name with three tildes (~~~), or 4 to include a timestamp. There is another active user with the user name "RJ", so you might want to avoid signing as that to avoid confusion. :) Angela 14:05, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) Faithcat Rman Jack I absolutely love what you have done to and with the main pg. The lay out, presentation and content are extremely appealing. Also thank you for including my reviews, your generous wording, I am truely inspired once again. Brett (a.k.a) faithcat out but seldom down Rman 3/30/05 * Thanks Faithcat. * I appreciate your work too. * Coyote & I are working on something super-colossal.... the likes of which has never been seen in the WZ community & which will serve needs currently not addressed. * It is trully amazing & powerful. * AND..... we're building a "Module" that will be something you will like a lot... we think. * Actually..... you'll probably appreciate all of the "Modules". * Every single one a powerful function. * All are dynamic & integrated. * In aggregate they will Actively Promote the evolving future of WZ across all platforms. * We are excited. Much to be done yet. Probably be 2-3 weeks before it's debut... but we'd like to invite you into what is yet underwraps... * I'll let Coyote clue you in. Hello Rman Jack. Are you watching over this wiki? If not, it might be a good idea to unlock some pages so that other people can edit them rather than keeping them static forever. Angela (talk) 09:04, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Yep Angela.... I do watch over :-) 10/22 * The Wiki News Page, Projects Space (like NucNut's New Autralian Campaign) & my e-mail but not, oops, this page, heh..... ;) Oh well, too many things going on prob.... * I believe 99.9 % of the pages are editable but if inlocking that .1% will magically make a huge diff - why not... I'll go ahead & make it so.... :) * As I do some work this week on setting-up a New Project Space in the Wiki I'll unlock the 2 or 3 pages that are yet locked. * Most of the active peeps in the community are either working on source code, beta-testing, making mods, maps or some other related activity that doesn't leave time for wiki input. The few that are into the Wiki already have full admin access... * But.... the proof is in the pudding & in this, 100% editable is the key to demonstrating the truth or falsehood of what I've just said.. :) Cheers, Rman JackRman Jack 16:26, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) New Project Pages Hi Rman, please take a look to the new URL: https://gna.org/projects/warzone/ and change this on mainpage. Thx. --Totala 18:01, 21 June 2006 (UTC)